


Sugar & Salt

by Gavorchesan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: There were more then a few differences between you and Shizou Heiwajima- The fact you were movie star was the least of them. But somehow the Strongest man in Ikebukuro just kept popping up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos if you would!

_For clarity and ease of writing, the name of the protagonist is "Rea" which is short for Reader._

 

Chapter One:

 

 

            I often mentioned to Kasuka Heiwajima that I would like to go Ikebukuro. It had been his hometowns, but as he eventually grew into fame life pulled him away. Kasuka, during our phone conversations seemed okay with idea, but I knew that if I was to show up without him knowing, he wouldn’t be pleased. That’s why I was pressing him for an actual answer.

            “Hey, Kasuka. I _know_ that you have a new girlfriend and whatever, but I think it would be fun!”

            He gave a sigh. “Rea, After all the gang wars and sightings of the black rider, it’s not safe. Besides, the town looks bad.”

            “It would be good press! Besides, I’m anxious to meet all the people you tell me about!” I hated to push him, but he had backed out one time too many. He would give in, his apathy soon to outweigh the concern. And I was right.

            “Fine, Rea. But don’t blame me if there’s trouble.”

            And that’s how I convinced the younger Heiwajima to introduce me to a world of complete and total madness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            Lights flashed and winked from the large buildings, though the dark tinted windows of the subtle black BMW that carried me through the city. It was similar to many of the other cities I had worked in, but there was something in the air. Even though I was a movie star, big cities always caused a giddy excitement in me. I spent so much time shooting in studios that it was rare to plan such an extensive vacation in the city to relax and just have fun. Not to mention the meet and greats that were set up for Kasuka and our big upcoming movie. Yodogiri Jinnai, the manager at the talent agency, was all for it.

            Prepared with a wig, no makeup, and a slick grey overcoat I was ready when the car stopped outside Kasuka’s apartment. Though I was renting a flat in the city, there was _no way_ Kasuka wasn’t going to entertain me. Not to mention I wanted to meet Ruri Hijiribe, his supposed beau. I had known him long enough to know his veneer of porcelain was solid down to his bones. He had little emotion, while you seemed to be almost over affectionate, which caused me suspicion at this sudden revelation. Besides, I _loved_ driving him crazy.    

            I exited the car, walking up to the apartment. There were no reporters I could see, so continued, holding the small overnight purse that I kept with me. All the rest of your wardrobe would be in the new apartment. I hit the buzzer on the apartment, but didn’t even have to say anything before I were buzzed in.

            I walked up the glossy stairway, skipping the elevator. Kasuka’s apartment was on one of the top floors. After a few floors, I began to regret the decision, but continued, taking the coat off.

            Finally reaching the floor, I reached out, and pressed his door buzzer. In a minute the door opened, the familiar dull face appearing.

            “Rea.”

            “Kasuka!” My greeting was much more enthusiastic, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He sighed, and patted me on the back. Behind him I saw a brown haired girl, Ruri, and we quickly introduced ourselves. She was quiet, unlike her stage presence. She seemed a bit cowed by me, but was polite. Kasuka was quick to serve tea to everyone.

            As he sat down, he turned to me.

            “I hope you don’t mind. I invited my brother coming over.” I was about to sip the tea, but stopped. I starred at him for a moment. “What?” He said.

            “You have a brother?”

            He nodded.

            And that’s how I met _him._ The strongest man in Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter Two

 

**Two**

 

“Hi.”

 

Well, it would be more correct to say that Shizou Heiwajima and I had a  _ less than normal  _ introduction. It had started out so simple. I had gone to Kasuka’s house, to bother him, since we recently starred in a film together. It was much more complicated than that, but it was the meat of it. 

So, I had forced my presence on the quiet actor and his supposed new girlfriend. Which seemed strange since they both exactly like quiet mannequins. Which was fine, since I tended to be a bit... exuberant. If Kasuka underplayed a character, I hammed and overacted it to death. 

We were great friends. 

So I had chanced upon  _ DDR _ , and off course I forced the pair to play with me, probably getting on their last nerves. Evening turned to night, and more and more I saw Kasuka get more restless waiting for his brother. 

Finally, it got late enough that Kasuka suggested that I maybe I should go to my own hotel. Yep, he was more then done with me, and Ruri was already quietly sleeping on the couch in the other room. I sighed dramatically, but went to get my things.

“Do you need me to call a car?” Kasuka said, reaching for the phone in this pocket. I blinked and shook my head. 

“Naw, I’ll call my driver when I get down.” Of course, I was actually planning on walking home. I wanted the real experience, and too maybe see the infamous black rider.

I waved, leaving the relieved Kasuka. He knew I could be stubborn when it came to getting my way. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, I adjusted my hat to cover my face. Usually going without make-up made me fairly unrecognizable, but not always. 

I exited his building without a care in the world, and began my sojourn to the center of the city, small overnight bag in arm. I had initially thought I was going to stay with Kasuka, before I knew he had a girlfriend. Besides, the city I saw in the windows of my rented car had plenty of hotels. 

The streets got busier and busier the closer to the city center I got. Lights flashed brightly, and various neon colors, painting the night. People passed by without a thought, many boys in groups, some wearing bandanas in certain colors. 

Weird. 

Oh well. They hardly speared me a glance, taking me to be a tourist.

I passed a weird russian sushi stand, anime stores and many, many vending machines. I figured it must be an Ikebukuro thing.

I had finally come across a hotel that seemed sort of fun. A rather plain looking place on the outside, but as I googled it on my phone, it was a traditional one with hotsprings. I was about to cross the road to get it.

I looked left. 

I looked right.

The road was all clear.

 

I began to cross the road, quickly. It was J-walking, but there was no one around, and it didn’t seem like a big deal.

Until a car came barreling at me. 

 

Now, when I saw barreling, I’m she you imagine a driver who is in a hurry, with all four tires on the road. 

 

That’s not what I mean. 

 

I mean, this car was  _ flying  _ at my head. Or, in a direction above my head. One of it’s doors was open, and it was the door that worried me. And it was the door which my face inadvertently closed. The edge knicked the top of my forehead, and I flew to my back, the car thankfully not crushing me. As it rolled to a stop I heard the unmistakable sound of a door clicking closed. 

Or at least I thought I did. My eyesight went in and out, intense Dizziness under the pain of the hit. My hand slowly went up to where I got hit, my fingers red when I examined them. 

My vision got blurry, and I in the distance I heard footsteps, coming at an extreme speed- Too fast. Suddenly there was a mop of yellow above me, and I thought I saw the pattern of my bag in his hand.

A flesh colored object reached for me. A hand. 

“Are you okay?” It was a guy, and he sounded angry, and upset, though I had no idea why he would. Like a moron, woozy, I lifted my bloody hand.

“Hi.” As I blacked out I distinctly heard him swear. 


End file.
